Beyblade F Generation
by Bladebreakersme
Summary: Summary: Post G-Revolution Era. Tyson and his friends are enjoying the defeat of Boris and BEGA but a new evil lurks. Also, the World Championship is close and the rules have changed. Each team requires 5 blader. And a new blader agrees to join the team
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade: F Generation**

**Chapter 1: The New Blader**

**Summary:** Post G-Revolution Era. Tyson and his friends are enjoying the defeat of Boris and BEGA but a new evil lurks. Also, the World Championship is close and the rules have changed. Each team requires 5 blader. And a new blader agrees to join the team. His name Jake and he posses incredible power with his bit-beast Dragun (pronounced Drey-gun). But can he and G-Revolutions stop the evil. (I know I am not good in summaries) Please R&R.

Description of Jake: Full Name: Jake Austin

Bit Beast: - Dragun, A Eagle type beast

Height: 5.6 feet

Clothes: - Wears grey colored hood shirt in side with a black jacket. Wears dark blue jeans and black shoes.

Beyblades: - Dragun Gallant, *Dragun MS and *Super Dragun MS (* come later) Color: silver

(All the charecters are wearing the same clothes from G- Revolution)It was Saturday evening. Tyson and his friends were in the park. Tyson as usual was showing off to little kids. 'Come on Guppy finish him off!' shouted one of the kids battling Tyson. 'Heh Heh' said Tyson. 'He is such a show off. I can't believe the ego his' 'Relax Hilary even the kids need to a time with their hero and Tyson is surely among them' said Kenny. 'Well at least he can stop being such a show off'.

-On top of a hill-

'So that's Tyson, the no.1 blader in the world well we will soon see about that' Said a hooded figure

-Back to the G-Revolutions-

'Come finish him off!' 'So kid do you think you can beat me?' 'I'll show you' 'OK then, watch and learn, Go Dragoon!' With that the white blade started smashing the other blade. 'I see Tyson has improved a lot' said Ray. 'Obviously, so has his big mouth' 'Aww, Come on Hilary even did save the world though' 'I guess you are right. 'Go Dragoon fish him off'. With that Dragoon MSUV smashed the other blade to the ground. 'Oh man. I lose again' 'Heh Heh, Practice Practice Practice! Then only you can beat me' 'Are you serious?' 'Sure when I was your age I could hardly put the blade in the launcher leave alone spin it. One day you can become a champion. All right who's next?' 'TYSON!' 'Huh?' said everyone. 'I am ready to challenge you, so bring it on!' 'And who are you?' said Hilary. 'The name is Jake and that's not what I have come here for, So Tyson ready to battle?' 'All right but don't go home crying' 'As you wish' 'Tyson be careful. This guy seems to be skilled' ' Don't worry Ray, I won't break a sweat beating this guy' 'Are you ready Tyson' 'Ready when you are' **3…2…1… Let it Rip. **'Go Dragoon rip him to shreds' with this Dragoon started attacking head on. 'So what about it Dizzi' 'Tyson sure seems to have the control of this match but I wouldn't put my money on him' 'So it seems you are full of hot air. Time to finish you Dragoon Vanishing Attack.' 'Is that the best you have got' 'what?' 'Now Dragun!' with this Dragun started smashing into Dragoon though it was invisible. 'How did you do that' 'Simple I heard the noise of your blade and started attacking it' 'Grrr, that's enough. Dragoooooon!' with that the blue dragon came out 'Let's see what you have got against my Dragoon' 'Well it is impressive' 'Grr, I will finish you Dragoon Galaxy Storm' 'Watch out Tyson it's a trap' said Kai 'Be quiet Kai this is my match' 'He never listens' 'You know you should have listened to him' 'What?' the storm which was started by Dragoon had thrown Dragun towards the sky but..'Dragun Diving Talon' the magnificent golden eagle appeared and started diving towards Dragoon which it hit it great impact. 'How did you do that?' 'Dragun is the Golden Eagle of Lightening. And an eagle dives for its prey and I did just the same' 'Now you are making me mad' 'Tyson concentrate! Said Ray. "yeah Tyson, you know you can beat him' cheered Hilary. 'Tyson try not losing your spin in useless attacks and the you can have advantage'. Said Chief. 'Thanks Chief, All right Dragoon Attack!' The white blade started smashing the silver blade with sheer force. 'Where did he get that much energy from? Oh No!' The silver blade was almost knocked out but Dragoon was still on his heel.

-In Max's House-

'Hey Max finsh your supper will ya. And wash the dishes too' 'Ok dad, Mmmmm I love noodles with mayonnaise.' 'This just in the president of BBA, Mr. Stanley Dickenson has an important announcement' The news reader said . 'I wonder what it is?' (In the TV)'The BBA has announced that the Beyblade World Championship is about to start and this time the rules will be changed. Each team needs to have 5 members . There will be different championships and the teams wining the most championship will be in the final. The final will be held in Russia. As the four members to represent Japan are already chosen. They Ray, Max, World Champion Tyson and Kai. For the 5th member preliminary rounds will be held to decide the member. There will be one mechanic and one supporting member. The team captain and vice captain will be decided later'

-Back to the battle-

'So Jake, still think you can beat me? We all know the answer to that.' 'Sure the answer is Yes. Dragun counter attack' The silver blade started to do superb counter attacks. 'Oh no I am going to lose' said Tyson. 'Tyson you may not be as skilled as him but you will lose if you keep attacking like this. Didn't you listen to Kenny.' 'I am trying Kai' 'Try to wrap up the match quikly Tyson' said Hilary. 'All right then Victory Tornado!' 'That's it I am tired of being pushed around Dragun Lightning Deflector' When the Dragoon started to come towards Dragun with full speed Dragoon just bounced back. 'Hey that's wrong you can't deflect attacks.' 'Actually Tyson it is not wrong' said Chief. 'I don't care Galxy Turbo Twister' A huge storm was started by which Dragun was thrown in the air. 'That's it Draguuuuun' shouted Jake. 'Let's do it. Lightening Bing Bang Attack. The silver blade cam down with sheer speed and force by which it hit Dragoon. 'Now Ligtening Cyclone' with this Dragoon was thrown in the air ' Now Dragun Lightenig Gallant Twirler' After saying Dragun started smashing Dragoon in mid air and with the final crash an lightening type of surge occurred by which Dragoon was knocked out. 'I Lost!' 'Tyson Lost?' said Ray. 'Unbelievable' said Hilary. 'It's alright Tyson loses occur any time' said Chief. 'If only you had listened to me Tyson you would have won the match long time ago' said Kai. A had was stretched towards Tyson. 'Good match Tyson you were the best opponent I had ever faced' said Jake. 'But I lost' 'So what to defeat you I had lost manytimes, so no hard feelings. I will be around if you want a rematch' 'All right but next time I will win' 'We'll see about that' Both Tyson and Jake started laughing and both shook hands. 'Now that's what I call good sportsmanship.' Said Ray. 'Hey guys I have got great news' screamed Max. 'What is it Max' said Hilary 'Yeah you seemed like you have got some news' said Tyson. 'I sure have'. After telling the news.. 'So we are gonna become a team again. Oh Yeah just like the old times' 'Hey but who will be the captain of our team and what name shall we put?' asked Ray.'Since this will be just like old times I will be the captain and the name will be Bladebreakers' 'Aw man why can't I be the captain' whined Tyson. 'That's because Kai has got the leadership skills' said Hilary. 'But guys arent's we forgetting something who will be the 5th member?' 'We'll soon see' said Max 'Yeah and I hope it is Jake' thought Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade: F Generation**

**Chapter 1: The Preliminary Rounds**

**Disclaimer: -**I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Though I do own Jake and extra characters

'So Max, do you know when the tournament is starting?' asked Tyson

'Hmm, I don't know but we will be soon told after the 5th member is selected.' answered Max

'Come to think of it don't we have Daichi as are 5th member.' asked Ray rhetorically

'Yeah wonder why Mr. D selects him as our 5th member?' said Chief

'Hey why don't we ask Mr. Dickenson himself.' stated Hilary

-At Mr. Dickenson's office-

'I know kids why you are here. Daichi will not be able to participate in the tournament due to some specific reasons.' Said Mr. D

'Well, what is that?' asked Tyson

'Daichi's mother is alone at home and she needs help with the household. So Daichi won't be able to compete.' Answered Mr. D

'Well, it seems that we have to wait for the 5th member.' Said Kai

-At the preliminary rounds-

'SO BOYS AND GIRLS ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ACTION, CUZ WE ARE BRING YOU A LOT OF IT!' Screamed DJ Jazman

'Man does he have to shout so much my ears hurt.' Said Kenny

'Well, you know he doesn't waste any time in making a dramatic entrance.' Replied Hilary

'So AJ looks like the competitors are set to rock'n'roll. Hello there everybody I'm Braaad Best alongside AJ Topper inside our privileged box. Ain't that right AJ?'

'Youuuuuu said it Brad ! The World Championships are around the corner. With the BBA already selected 4 members, the spotlight comes down to the 5th member and the main question is who will it be?'

'Well the preliminary rounds are about to start let's see who can make it to the championships with the Blade Breakers.'

'ALL RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS AND CHILDREN OF ALL AGES. HERE WE ARE TO START THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS AND AFTERWARDS IT'S ON TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS HERE ARE THE COMPETITORS AND THE RULES. THERE TWO BLOCKS A AND B. THE WINNER OF A-BLOCK WILL FACE THE WINNER OF B-BLOCK IN THE FINAL AND THE WINNER WILL DECIDE THE FINAL MEMBER.' yelled Jazzman

'Man, could he stop stalling so much and start with it already. I can't wait to see our teammate.' Said Tyson impatiently

'Well, whoever it is must be good because it is not easy for anyone to beat a large amount for kids.' Said Max

'ALL RIGHT HERE WE GO . THE FIRST MATCH IF A-BLOCK IS…RYAN VS STEVE'

And the blades started smashing into each other. The rounds were all interesting but no one had showed any amount of enough …..

'ALL RIIIGHT, NOW HERE'S THE FINAL MATCH OF A-BLOCK. JENKINS VS JAKE'

'Did he just say Jake?' asked Hilary

'It's no surprise, Hilary, a boy with his talent won't waste a chance to participate in this tournament.' explained Chief

'So AJ what's your view on this match?'

'Nothing much Brad, except that this Jake boy has taken the tournament with storm and can't wait to move on.'

'Let's meet our players, shall we?'

'First we have Jenkins who is a speed type blader and relies on speed to fool his opponents, nothing much. But on the other side we have Jake who is a balanced type blader and with his bit-beast Dragun he is a force to be reckoned with'

'BLADERS READY? **3..2..1..LET IT RIP'**

'Goooooooo, Whindy!'(Hey I can't think any decent names for a blade)

'Goooooo, Dragun!'

The silver blade and the purple blade started ramming into each other. Jenkins was playing well, but that didn't seem to bother Jake. Though it seemed that the purple blade was taking control of the match, Dragun didn't seem to lose energy.

'Uh Chief, why isn't Jake's blade seeming to lose energy?' asked Ray

'That's because he is actually sucking all energy' replied Kai

'That's all you got. I thought that you would give me some competition. Ah. Who cares. Time to finish you off. Attack Dragun!' Said Jake cockily

With the purple blade was knocked out of the stadium.

'AND THE WINNER OF A-BLOCK IS JAKE. HE IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS.'

'Man that was an easy battle for Jake. Eh, Brad?'

' 'Course, AJ. That kid was nowhere near his skill. Now let's see whos going to challenge Jake'

But something was wrong. Though Jake had qualified, a sense of evil aura was arising from a blader in B-Block. And due to this he had won the B-Block.

'ALL RIGHT KIDS, NOW THAT WE HAVE TWO FINALISTS LETS SEE WHO'S GONNA GO TO THE CHAMPIONSHIP. IS IT JAKE OR IS IT… uh, what's your name kid?'

'Hmpf, Daren, can't we just start already' replied the kid

'ALL RIGHT, IF YOU SAY SO. GET YOUR GEARS READY. **3..2..1..LET IT RIP!'**

At once the two blade clashed into each other, the silver and the dark green. Both showed no mercy. But suddenly something strange happened. There was a black aura surrounding Daren, which showed something was wrong

'Hey Chief don't you think somethings wrong?' asked Tyson

'Yeah, it seems that there is kind of an evil aura around him' said Max

'Hmm, lets see, any hits Dizzi?' asked Chief to his laptop

'I'm trying Chief, but one thing I can tell you this will be a really ling match.' Replied Dizzi

'I think Dizzi's right.' Said Ray

'You really think so?' asked Hilary

'Well I don't know.' Said Ray

'Can't we all see his blade possesses some kind of evil power. Which means Jake might be in big trouble' said Kai

'Correctumondo Cap'n' saod Dizzi

'So Jake you really think you can't beat me? I would like to see you try.' Said Daren

'Whatever, Dragun attack!' said Jake

'Humph, Attack Evil Slasher'

'Hey I recognize this. I saw this bit-beast somewhere.'

'Quit it will'ya Jake and just play.'

'Go Dragun.'

But the silver blade just bounced back.

'What? Argh, Draguuuuun! Flashing Smash!'

The silver blade came at full force but even this did not have an affect Slasher.

'Hmm, that looks like a good trick. Let me try it. Gooo Evil Slasher'

'Oh no!' the silver blade had been rammed into and was severely hit.

'HAHAHA, no one can stand the power of my bit beast'

'Why you, attack Dragun!' yelled Jake

'Ha! Slasher appear and destroy him' yelled Daren

A bit beast appeared from the dark green blade. This bit beast was a cross between a scorpion and a crab.

'Two can play that game, Now Dragun!'

At this the golden eagle appeared. Now the two bit beasts started fighting each other.

'Slasher, Twin Slash'

'Dragun, Lightening Deflector'

The attack from Slasher had hit Dragun with a heavy impact. But somehow Dragun seemed to stay in one piece though it was losing energy. And to make matters worse, bit of parts from Dragun were flying around.

'Hey what's wrong with Jake? It seems he is losing.' Said Tyson

'I think you are right Tyson and Dizzi has come with an astonishing discovery. Tell it Dizzi' Said Chief

'The bit beast Slasher is an artificial bit beast. Its main power is darkness. If it wills then it can destroy the entire stadium.' Said Dizzi

'That means Jake will lose?' asked Max

'We'll just have to see Max' said Chief

'HAHA, seems you are gonna lose Jake. What's wrong a little power too much for ya.' Mocked Daren

'What's wrong with me? Why aren't I able to hit him back?' thought Jake

'Well let's finish the match shall we? Go Slasher Full Speed Attack'

'Oh no!'

Slasher was beginning to wreak Dragun. For a time it seemed that Slasher was attacking only Dragun but it's effect was falling on Jake. He was getting bruised and beaten up and his lip had started to bleed.

'Hey that's not fair. You can't attack your opponents.' Said Hilary

'That's what blader with dark power do. They try to weaken you then start attacking your blade.' Said Ray

'HAHAHA, so Jake having fun? Well it's about time I put you out of your misery. Slasher Dark Sparking Crush.'

The green blade was starting to act weird and a black fog grew a round Slasher. With this attack a black wave was directed towards Jake and Dragun and it hit him. But…

'Aw too bad you lost. What?' Said Daren

'So you thought you can beat me with raw power? Well, guess what you thought wrong. Because you can't get rid of me that easy.' Said Jake

'Where did he get that much power from?' said Tyson

'It's simple. Jake has a strong bond with Dragun. Both act like one. When Dragun is hurt, so is Jake. But when they are angry, both rise strong much more than before. This is a special bond that very few have.' Explained Kai

'Now you'll see what defeat is really like. Dragun Supersonic Attack!' said Jake

'Impossible!' exclaimed Daren

The silver blade suddenly regained the power lost and started ramming into Slasher. The silver blade seemed dead set on winning.

'Dragun Lightening Gallant Twirler.'

The silver blade had turned the tables completely. And it was winning.

'I won't give up. Slasher Dark Piercer.' Said Daren desperately

'Neither will I. I must thank you for teaching me a new move. Dragun Lightening Saber.'

Dragun had started to spin on place. Then suddenly sparks of lightening started to come out of it and it rammed into Slasher, quickly neutralizing his attack. And with the final attack when it hit Slasher, it blowed it away with a lightening spark resulting the blade to be broken into pieces.

'WE HAVE A WINNER KIDS. JAKE IS THE WINNER AND HE BECOMES THE 5TH MEMBER OF THE BLADEBREAKERS. THREE CHEERS FOR HIM.'

'Yeah Jake won, Jake won.' Said Max happily

'Man what a wicked battle. He deserves the place in our team.' Said Tyson

'You know guys something is strange when he said the "You can't get rid of me that easy" I found something familiar. Like I know him from before.' Said Hilary

'Aw come on Hilary aren't you happy?' asked Chief 'Yes' said Hilary. _Where had I seen him before? _Thought Hilary.

'Now it's to championships and the final.' Said Ray

'Hey guys how was my battle?' asked Jake

'Man you were wicked.' Said Tyson

'Yeah that was sweet move,man, almost thought you were a goner.' Said Max

Then suddenly he looked towards to Hilary. 'How did you like match Hilary?' asked Hilary

'Quite good.' Said Hilary. _Whenever I am near him why do I get a brotherly presence from him when he his near? And why does he have same eyes as me? _ Thought Hilary

'I am proud of you Jake. You will make a valuable addition to our team.' Said Kai

'Yeah were gonna win this Championships!' exclaimed Tyson happily

Why does Hilary feel like this? Are there any more evil people to beat? We'll soon know

Please comment


End file.
